Eventful Days
by Dulcis Memoria
Summary: [BikkiLai] Red tulips... the flowers that meant the declaration of love.


**- Title - **

Eventful Days

**- Pairings -**

Bikki + Lai

* * *

" blah blah " indicates speech  
_blah blah _indicates thoughts 

**...The beginning...**

Three armed men could be seen lurking in the shadows of a dark alley, one of them holding onto a cell phone as he contacted their superior about the completed task. Unknown to the trio, they were being carefully observed by two teens who silently watched the scene play before their eyes. Both Bikki and Lai hid in the dark, waiting for a signal from the other before taking any actions. Making a wrong move now would only put their hard work to waste and more importantly, their lives in danger.

The time for them to strike soon came as one of three men, a redhead, bent down to pick up a briefcase, and as the teens suspected, containing drugs. With a single nod from the Asian teen, the both of them dashed swiftly towards the armed men. Before the trio could even react to the sudden presence of the two teens, Bikki delivered a swift, hard kick to the redhead's ribs as Lai quickly grabbed the briefcase.

* * *

**...The imagination...**

_White… lights?_

"Lai!"

_Where am I?_

"Open your eyes, man. Lai!"

_Where is this place?_

"Lai!"

_Shut up…_

"Lai… don't you die on me!"

_Wait… I know this voice…_

"You need to wake up!"

_That… annoying voice…_

"Wake up, Lai! I need to give you a good smackin' for gettin' shot so easily like that!"

_The voice that I have always loved to hear…_

"Lai… please… wake up…"

_You are…_

"Please… don't… leave me…"

_…Bikki?_

* * *

**…The incident…**

Like always, both Bikki and Lai were out doing a job, helping the police department with apprehending criminals that were involved in drug dealing and other illegal activities. The both of them made quite a pair, being able to co-operate with each other smoothly during jobs, though daily squabbles and quarrels were often inevitable between them.

Today was no different.

The both of them ran through the alleys as they made their hasty escape. A string of gunshots trailed closely behind, fired with deadly accuracy by one of the three criminals that they were supposed to apprehend. By instinct, Bikki threw himself into the corner of another alleyway to avoid the gunshots, the briefcase still safe in his hands. Lai, on the other hand, swiftly dodged the gunshots without even breaking a sweat. Perhaps it was because Lai was over-confident that he was unable to avoid one of the many gunshots that were fired; a fatal mistake.

The Asian teen's eyes widened as he felt an immense pain on his right. Clenching onto the wound, he leaned onto the nearest wall for support. As Lai's vision blurred, the immense pain took his remaining conscious away and he fell unceremoniously onto the ground. Bikki watched as the horrifying scene played before his eyes, a mixture of surprise and fear burning in his chest. In an instant, he ran to the other's side. "L-Lai… y-you… are you a-alright? L-Lai?" he stammered, voice terribly shaky and unstable.

He did not get a reply.

Worry filled the blonde teen's chest as he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Then, he immediately picked up the unconscious teen and carried him on his arms, making a quick escape before the criminals caught up with them. Bikki was one who would never leave his friends behind, no matter how dangerous the situation may be. Therefore, he would try his best to save Lai. After all, it was his to blame for thinking of his own safety first, and not being able to help Lai...

What's more, Bikki thought of Lai as more than a friend... He was...

* * *

**…The conclusion…**

Eyes opened as it slowly fixed itself to adapt to the bright light in the room. Slowly sitting up, the Asian teen scrutinized the room confusedly as it was not familiar to him. The room was entirely decorated in white, save for a bunch of red tulips by the bed side. Lai gazed at the petals of the flower, a smile forming on his lips.

Slowly, the teen recalled the events that happened which lead to his current situation. Bringing a hand to his forehead, he inwardly reprimanded himself for being too careless and underestimating the situation. Those incidents could have been avoided if he was not too confident about his ability...

Two consecutive knocks broke his thoughts as he looked up and gazed questioningly at the door. "Come in."

The door was slowly opened and a familiar figure came into the room. Lai's eyes widened in surprise as he recognized the person; Bikki. "So, you're awake?"

Lai's eyes shifted away to gaze at the window, feeling uncomfortable to look at the other teen for some odd reasons. Finally, he decided to answer, "Yeah… about five minutes ago," he muttered.

The blonde teen noticed the sudden coldness in the other's tone of voice and decided to approach the other, stopping at a considerable distance from the hospital bed though near enough to hold a decent conversation. "Are you alright?" Bikki asked, considerably concerned for the other teen.

With a small smile, Lai answered, "I am fine… Nothing a day of rest can't recover." Turning to gaze at the blonde teen, he noticed that the other was not too convinced about his reassurance. His smile widened by a fraction as he continued, "I am really fine, Bikki! See?" he said, lifting his arms to throw a punch in the air as prove to his earlier statement.

Almost immediately, the dark-haired teen cringed in pain, both his hands immediately reaching for his wound as he mumbled a string of curses under his breath. In an instant, Bikki was immediately by his side, concern clearly written all over his face. "Geez… and you said you're fine?"

The Asian teen looked up and gazed at Bikki, a smile forming on his lips once again. "You don't have to worry about me," he said. "After all, it doesn't mean that I wouldn't recover, right?"

With a sigh, Bikki settled himself on the edge of the hospital bed. "Stop tryin' to act cool, idiot."

All the blonde received in reply was a meek laughter.

* * *

**…The confession…**

"So, the criminals were apprehended?" Lai said, repeating the other teen's words.

Bikki replied with a single nod before speaking, "Dee and Ryo came right after you got unconscious and arrested the three of them."

"I see…" Lai smiled. "At least they got their deserved punishme-" Before he could even finish his sentence, Bikki surprised him with a sudden embrace. "B-Bikki!"

The blonde teen decided not to give a reply, merely staying in that position until the other would push him away. Strangely enough, he did not feel Lai rejecting his action, instead, returning the embrace.

"Lai?"

No words were said after that. And after a long moment of silence, the both of them finally pulled away from the warm embrace. The first one to break the calming silence was Lai.

"Why did you…"

Without the other finishing his sentence, Bikki already knew what the question was. Truth to be told, he had wanted to confess to the other teen for a long time now, but at the last moment, he would always lose the courage to do so. Taking a deep breath, Bikki decided to get over with it.

The question was... would Lai avoid him after this?

"I… I like you."

Eyes widened in surprise as Lai's mind processed that sentence, word by word. But before he could say anything in reply, Bikki continued his sentence. "I-I have liked y-you for a l-long time, Lai. W-Well... more than a friend... I... I lo-"

A kiss.

It effectively stopped Bikki from continuing his confession. That action greatly surprised him as he slowly closed his eyes and returned the kiss. Truth to be told, Bikki had never once thought that Lai would do such a thing as to kiss him. More than that, it never crossed his mind that Lai would have such feelings for him as well...

Pulling away, Lai looked at the blonde teen in the eye and smiled, "I love you too."

* * *

Red tulips… the flowers that meant the declaration of love.

* * *

Author's Notes >> Thank you for reading! Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 


End file.
